familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
German exonyms (Hungary)
Below is a list of German language exonyms for towns and villages in Hungary. The Hungarian names are listed first, followed by the German names. A * Abaliget = Abaling * Ácsteszér = Tessier, Zierndorf * Adony = Adam * Adyliget = Hotterbergl, Schwarzer Kopf * Ág = Neudak * Ágfalva = Agendorf * Agostyán = Augustin * Ajka = Eickau, Eikau * Ajka-Bódé = Eickau-Wuding * Ajka-Tósokberénd = Eickau-Duschigwehrend * Ajkarendek = Eickaurendeck, Eikaureindel * Aka = Acker * Albertfalva = Sachsenfeld: Budapest * Albertirsa = Albertirscha * Alcsút = Altschutt * Aldebrö = Unter-Debrö * Almamellék = Homelk * Almáskamarás = Almasch * Almáskeresztúr = Kerestur * Alsómocsolád = Metschelad * Alsonána = Naane, Raitznona, Unternanau * Alsórönök = Unterradling * Alsószölnök = Unterzemming * Angyalföld = Engelsfeld ) * Aparhant = Aprehant * Apátvarasd = Warasch * Aquincum = Aquinkum * Árpádföld = Arpadfeld: Budapest * Áta = Atta B * Babarc = Bawarz * Bácsalmás = Almasch * Bácsbokod = Wikitsch * Bácsborsód = Borschod * Bácsszentgyörgy = Batsch-Sankt-Georg * Baj = Wallern * Baja = Baaje, Frankenstadt * Bakonygyepes = Jepsching * Bakonygyirót = Gerisdorf * Bakonyjákó = Jakobsdorf im Buchenwald, Jakau * Bakonykoppány = Koppen im Buchenwald * Bakonykúti = Kuti * Bakonynána = Nannau * Bakonyoszlop = Oßlipp * Bakonypéterd = Petersdorf * Bakonypölöske = Peroldsdorf * Bakonysárkány = Drachendorf, Schargan * Bakonyszentiván = Sankt-Iwan * Bakonyszentkirály = Deutschkönigsdorf * Bakonyszentlászló = Laßldorf * Bakonyszombathely = Deutschmarkt, Sombarthell * Bakonyszücs = Sitsch * Balassagyarmat = Jahrmarkt * Balatoncsicsó = Schitzenhofen * Balatonfüred = Fired, Firet, Bad Plattensee * Balf = Sankt-Wolfs, Wolfs * Balinka = Balingen * Bánd = Bandau * Bánfalva = Wandorf * Bár = Baar * Baranyajenő = Jening * Baranyaszentgyörgy = Sendjerga * Barátúr = Prader * Barcs = Bartsch, Draustadt * Barnag = Barnig * Baross Gábor-telep = Obere und Untere Weide -> * Bátaapáti = Apadi, Abtsdorf * Bátaszék = Badeseck * Béb = Wieb * Békásmegyer = Krottendorf * Békéscsaba = Tschabe * Belecska = Bellitsch * Belvárdgyula = Belward * Belváros (Budapest) = Innenstadt * Beremend = Behrend * Berkenye = Berkina, Birkenheim im Donauwinkel * Berkesd = Berkisch * Bezedek = Berseneck * Bezenye = Pallersdorf * Bia Wia = Wiehall * Biatorbágy = Wiehall-Kleinturwall * Bicske = Witschke * Bikács = Wiekatsch, Wikatsch * Bikal = Wickerl * Bisse = Bisching * Bize = Niksbrod * Boldogasszonyfa = Bodigaß * Bóly = Bohl, Deutschbohl * Bonnya = Punnia * Bonyhád = Bonnhard * Bonyhádvarasd = Warasch * Borjád = Burjad * Börzsöny = Persching * Bőszénfa = Besinge * Buda = Ofen * Budafok = Promontor * Budajenő = Jeine * Budakalász = Kalasch * Budakeszi = Wudigeß * Budaliget = Neuriß * Budaörs = Wudersch * Budatétény = Kleinteting * Bük = Wichs * Bükkösd = Wickisch * Bükkösd-Megyefa = Wickisch-Maidorf * Buková = Bixard C * Cák = Zackendorf * Cegléd = Zieglet * Ceglédbercel = Bertzel b.Zieglet, Berzel * Celldömölk = Klein Mariazell * Cikó = Zickau * Csákberény = Tschakabrünn * Császártöltés = Tschasartet, Kaiserdamm * Csátalja = Tschatali * Csatka = Tschatkau: * Csávoly = Tschawal * Csebény = Tschewing * Csehbánya = Böhmischhütten * Cseledoboka = Tubaken * Cselegörcsöny = Getschingen * Csepel = Tschepele * Csepel-sziget = Eugensinsel * Csepreg = Tschapring * Csibrák = Schiwrak, Csibrák * Csikéria = Tschickern * Csikóstöttös = Tiedisch * Csillaghegy = Sternberg, Schneckenberg * Csillebérc = Kukukberg (Dreihotter) * Csobánka = Tschowanka * Csolnok = Tschaunok * Csömör = Tschemmern * Csörötnek = Schriedling * Csúcshegy = Spitzberg D * Dág = Dachau, Dachau b. Drostdorf * Debrecen = Debrezin * Decs = Deetsch * Diósárok = Nußthal * Diósberény = Bering * Diósd = Orasch * Dobogó = Galgenberg * Döbrönte = Dewerenten * Dőripatlan = Patland * Dorog = Drostdorf * Duna = Doone * Dunabogdány = Bogdan * Dunaharaszti = Harast, Schwabendorf an der Donau * Dunakömlőd = Kemling * Dunaszekcső = Retschingen, Seetschke * Dunaszentmiklós = Sankt Nikolaus * Dunaújváros = Donaustadt * Duzs = Duschau E * Ecseny = Etschi * Eger = Erlau * Egerág = Egrad * Egervölgy = Deutschdorf * Egyházasharaszti = Harsting * Egyházaskozár = Ratskoslar auch Raitzkosat * Elek = Elek * Ellend = Elend * Előszállás = Neuhof * Endrőc = Endritz * Érd = Hanselbeck * Erdősmárok = Bischofsmarok * Erdösmecske = Metschge, Ratzmetschke * Erzsébet = Bischofssanktelisabeth * Erzsébetváros = Elisabethstadt * Esztergom = Gran * Etyek = Eideck * Ezüsthegy = Silberberg F * Farkasgyepű = Wirtshäusl * Farkasrét = Wolfswiese * Farkasvölgy = Wolfswiese * Fazekasboda = Boden * Feked = Schwarzfeld * Felhévíz = Aigen * Felsőcsatár = Oberschilding * Felsőmindszent = Ober-Allerheiligen * Felsőnána = Falschnone * Felsőrákos = Obere Rakoscher Wiesen * Felsőrönök = Oberradling * Felsőszentiván = Ober-Sankt-Iwan * Felsőszölnök = Oberzemming * Fenyőfő = Fichtenhöh * Ferencváros = Franzstadt * Fertőboz = Holling * Fertőendréd = Großandrä * Fertőrákos = Kroisbach * Fertőszentmiklós = Sankt Niklaus am Neusiedlersee * Filatorigát = Filatoriried * Fonyód = Fonjod * Fűzvölgy = Freiweis G * Gadács = Gadatsch * Gánt = Gant * Gánt-Kápolnapuszta = Gant-Kappeln * Gasztony = Gasting * Gazdagrét = Reicheried * Geresdlak = Gereschlack * Gerényes = Gerienisch * Godisa = Godischa * Gödöllő = Getterle * Gödre = Gödring, Kedri * Gödre-Gödrekeresztúr = Gödring-Kreuzdörfel * Gorica = Guriza * Görcsöny = Gürschen * Görcsönydoboka = Ketsching * Grábóc = Grawitz * Gyertyánkút = Weißbuchenbrunn * Gyód = Jood * Gyoma = Djoma * Gyöngyös = Gengeß * Gyönk = Jink * Győr = Raab * Györe = Jerewe * Györköny = Jerking * Gyula = Deutsch-Jula * Gyulafirátót = Rathold H * Hajós = Hajasch * Halászváros = Fischerstädtel * Harasztifalu = Harastin * Harka = Harkau * Háros = Harosch * Hárshegy = Lindenberg * Hárskút = Lindenbrunn * Harta = Hartau: * Hásságy = Haschad * Hegyeshalom = Straß-Sommerein * Hegyháthodász = Hodis * Hegyhátmaróc = Marotz * Hegyhátsál = Schaal * Hegyhátszentmárton = Ruprecht * Hercegszentmárton = Bailand * Hercegkút = Trautsondorf * Herminamező = Herminenfeld * Herend = Herrendorf * Hercegfalva since 1951: Mezőfalva = Herzogendorf * Hercegszabar = Sabern * Hetvehely = Hetfehell * Hévíz = Heuwies * Hidas = Hidasch * Hidor = Deutschdorf * Himesháza = Nimmersch * Hőgyész = Hidjeß * Horváthertelend = Krowotisch-Hertelen * Horvátzsidány = Siegersdorf * Hosszúhetény = Hetting * Hosszúrét = Langeried * Hosszúvölgy = Langental * Hűvösvölgy = Kühlestal I * Ibafa = Iwafa * Iharkút = Ahornbrunn * Irhásárok = Lederergraben * Iklad = Iklad * Illocska = Illutsch * Istenhegy = Raitzenköpfl * Istvánmező = Stephansfeld * Isztimér = Stimmersdorf im Buchenwald, Ißzimmer * Ivánbattyán = Iwanbottian * Ivándárda = Iwandarde * Izmény = Ismi J * Jágónak = Jagonak * Ják = Sankt Georgen * Jakabháza = Jakobshof * Jánossomorja = Sankt-Johann * Jász = Jaß * Józsefváros = Josephstadt K * Kakasd = Kockrsch * Kalaznó = Kallaß, Gallas * Kalocsa = Kollotschau * Kamaraerdő = Kammerwald * Kán = Kaan * Kápolna = Kompolt * Kaposhomok = Hommigg * Kaposszekcső = Secksching * Kaposvár = Kopisch, Ruppertsburg, Ruppertsburg * Kapuvár = Kobrunn * Karolyfalva = Karlsdorf * Kaszásdűlő = Mahdried * Katalinpuszta = Galine * Kátoly = Kattelhof * Katymár = Schanzmark: * Kecskéd Kätschke * Kékesd = Kikisch * Kelenföld = Krenfeld * Kelenvölgy = Scharfeseck * Kemestaródfa = Tadisdorf * Kercseliget = Gerstlek * Keszőhidegkút = Hirrekut * Keszthely = Kesthell * Kétújfalu = Neudorf * Kéty = Kiek, Gieck * Királyerdő = Kaiserwald * Kimle = Kimling * Kisbudmér = Kleinbudmer * Kiscell = Kleinzell * Kisdorog = Kleindorog * Kishajmás = Kleinhaimasch * Kishidegkút =Kleinhidikut * Kisjakabfalva = Jackfall * Kiskassa = Kascha * Kiskőrös = Körösch * Kiskunhalas = Hallasch * Kislippó = Lipowitz * Kislőd = Kischludt * Kismányok = Klaamanok, Kleinmanok * Kismaros = Kleinmarosch, Kleinneustadt * Kisnyárád = Kischnaarad * Kispest = Kleinpest * Kistormás = Klaadarmisch, Kleindarmisch * Kisújbánya = Neuglashütte * Kisvárda = Kleinwardein * Kisvaszar = Wasser * Kisvejke = Kleinwecken, Ungarischweke * Kiszsidány = Roggendorf * Kőbánya = Steinbruch * Köblény = Kewling * Kölked = Kulken * Kolontár = Kornthal im Buchenwald * Komárom = Komorn * Komló = Kumlau * Kópháza = Kohlnhof * Körmend = Kirment * Környe = Kirne * Kőszeg = Güns * Kőszegdoroszló = Deutschdorf * Kővár = Steinriegel * Kőszegfalva = Schwabendorf * Kozármisleny = Mischlen * Krisztinaváros = Christinestadt * Kunbaja = Kumbai * Kunszentmiklós = Sankt Niklas * Kurucles = Kreutzenwinkel * Kútvölgy = Brunntal L * Lábatlan = Labeland * Lábatlan-Piszke = Labeland-Fischern * Lad = Lott * Ladomány = Laademe * Lajoskomárom = Loischkomorn * Lánycsók = Lantschuk * Lapáncsa = Lappantsch * Leányvár = Leinwar, Mädchenburg * Lébénymiklós = Leiden * Lengyel = Lendl * Levél = Kaltenstein * Ligetfalva = Haintal * Lipótmező = Leopoldifeld * Lipótváros = Leopoldstadt * Lippó = Lippwar * Liptód = Litower * Lókút = Roßbrunn * Lothárd = Lothard * Lovászhetény = Laßhetting * Lovasberény = Lauschbrünn M * Madárhegy = Vogelberg * Mágocs = Magotsch * Magyarbóly = Ungarisch-Bohl * Magyaregregy = Ungarisch Eggrad * Magyarfalva = Harkau * Magyargencs = Gentschdorf * Magyarlak = Ungarisch-Minihof * Magyaróvár = Ungarisch-Altenburg * Magyarpolány = Polan, Polern * Majos = Maiesch * Majs = Maisch * Makkosmária = Maria-Eichel * Mány = Maan * Maráza = Marase * Marcali = Martzal * Máriagyűd = Mariajud * Máriahalom = Kirwall * Máriakálnok = Gahling * Máriakémend = Kemend * Márianosztra = Naßraden * Máriapócs = Pötsch * Máriaremete = Maria-Einsiedl, Mariaeinsiedel * Márkó = Markusdorf * Márok = Deutschmarok * Máthészalka = Salka * Mátyásföld = Matthiasfeld * Mecsekjánosi = Janoschi * Mecseknádasd = Nadasch (Bischofnadasch) * Mekényes = Meknitsch * Mezőberény = Maisbrünn * Mezőfalva = Herzogendorf * Miklósi = Niklasing * Miskolc = Mischkolz * Mocsárosdűlő = Großmorast * Mőcsény = Metschke * Mogyorósbánya = Moderesch, Ungersdorf an der Donau * Mohács = Mohatsch * Molnár-sziget = Müllerinsel * Monyoród = Munjerod * Mór = Moor * Mórágy = Maratz * Moson = Wieselburg * Mosonmagyaróvár = Wieselburg-Ungarisch-Altenburg * Mosonszentjános = Sankt-Johann * Mosonszentpéter = Sankt-Peter * Mosonszolnok = Zanegg * Mőzs = Mesch, Mötschau * Mucsfa = Mutschwa * Mucsi = Mutsching * Murga = Murgau N * Nadap = Kaltenberg * Nágocs = Nagotsch * Nagybaracska = Großbaratschka * Nagyberki = Großbergl * Nagyberki-KisberkiGroßbergl-Kleinbergl * Nagybörzsöny = Deutschpilsen * Nagybudmér = Großbudmer * Nagycenk = Großzinkendorf * Nagyesztergár = Großestergai * Nagyhajmás = Heimasch * Nagyhidegkút = Großhidikut * Nagykaroly = Groß-Karol * Nagykanizsa = Großkirchen, Groß-Kanizsa * Nagykölked = Großkulken * Nagykovácsi = Großkowatsch * Nagykozár = Kosar * Nagylózs = Losing * Nagymányok = Großmanok * Nagymaros = Freistadt, Großmaros * Nagynyárád = Großnaarad * Nagypall = Nadjpohl, Pahl * Nagyszékely = Großsäckl * Nagytétény = Großteting * Nagytevel = Deutschtewel * Nagyvázsony = Großvaschon * Nagyvejke = Deutschweken * Naphegy = Spiessberg, Sonnenberg * Nemescsó = Tschobing * Nemesmedves = Ginisdorf * Nemesnádudvar = Nadwar * Neszmély = Nessmühl * Németbánya = Deutschhütten * Németfalu = Deutschdorf * Németkér = Kremling * Nemetlukafa = Deutschlukafa * Németvölgy = Deutschenthal * Népsziget = Pestherinsel * Nógrád = Neuburg * Normafa = Wetterbaum * Nyék = Huthweide * Nyergesújfalu = Neudorf an der Donau * Nyögér = Nieger O * Óbánya = Altglashütte * Óbuda = Altofen, Etzelburg * Ófalu = Ohfall, Ofeloo * Okorvölgy = Ackerwe * Olahfalva = Wallonendorf * Olasz = Ahlaß * Olaszfalu = Wallendorf * Olmod = Bleigraben * Orbánhegy = Urbaniberg * Őriszentpéter = St. Peter * Oroszlány = ''Ohreslahn * Örvényes = Erewin P * Paks = Paksch * Palé = Paling i.d.Braunau * Palkonya = Balken, Palkan * Palotabozsok = Boschok * Pálvölgy = Paulitha * Pannonhalma = Martinsberg * Pápa = Poppa * Pári = Pari, Paar * Páty = Bath * Pécs = Fünfkirchen, Finfkärche * Pécsdevecser = Dewetsch * Pécs-Mecsekszentkút = Fünfkirchen-Heiligbrunn * Pécs-Mecsekszabolcs = Fünfkirchen-Seibolds * Pécsvárad = Fünfkirchenwardein, Petschwar * Pécs-Vasas = Fünfkirchen-Eisenau * Perbál = Perwall * Peresznye = Prössing * Pesth = Pest * Pesthidegkút = Hidikut * Pestlőrinc = Sankt-Lorenz * Pestszenterzsébet = St.Elisabeth, Elisabethstadt Budapest * Pestszentimre = St.Emmerich * Pestújhely = Neustädtel, Neustädtl * Péterhegy = Petersberg * Pilisborosjenő = Weindorf * Piliscsaba = Tschawa, Staaben * Pilisszentiván = Sankt-Iwan bei Ofen * Pilisvörösvár = Werischwar, Rotenburg * Pincehely = Binsenhelm * Pócsa = Bootsch, Pootsch * Pölöskefő = Grünfeld * Pogány = Pogern * Polány = Polern * Pomáz = Paumasch: * Pornóapáti = Pernau * Porva = Porwa * Pula = Pulau * Pusztasomorja = Wüstsommerein * Pusztavám = Pußtewaan R * Rábafüzes = Raabfidisch * Rábatótfalu = Windischdorf * Ráckeve = Rautzenmarkt * Rajka = Ragendorf * Rákoskeresztúr = Gerersdorf * Rákospalota = Palota * Rátka = Ratkau * Rátót = Neustift * Répcevis = Heils * Révfülöp = Überfuhr * Románd = Romansdorf * Rönök = Radling * Rózsadomb = Rosenhügel * Rózsavölgy = Sauwinkelgraben S * Salgótarján = Schalgotarjan * Sárok = Scharock * Sárospatak = Potok am Bodroch * Sárvár = Klein Zell * Sasad = Burgerberg * Sásd = Schaschd * Sashalom = Adlerhügel: Budapest * Sátoraljaújhely = Neustadt am Zeltberg, Tranzensdorf * Siklós = Sieglos * Solt = Scholt * Solymár = Schaumar * Somberek = Schomberg * Somogyfajsz = Füssen * Somogyhárságy = Harschad * Somogyszil = Sil * Sopron = Ödenburg * Soroksár = Schorokschar * Sümeg = Schimeck * Süttő = Schitte, Schüttern * Svábhegy = Schwabenberg * Szajk = Seik: * Szakadát = Sagetal * Szakonyfalu = Eckersdorf * Szalatnak = Salak * Szálka = Salkau, Saake * Szár = Saar * Szárász = Sarasposten * Szárazd = Sarasch * Szarvas = Sarwasch * Szászfa = Sachsendorf * Szászvár = Saswar * Szederkény = Surgetin * Szeged = Segedin * Szégy = Saad: * Székelyszabar = Sawer * Székesfehérvár = Stuhlweißenburg * Szekszárd = Sechshard, Sechsard * Szemlőhegy = Josephsberg * Szendehely = Sendelbach: * Szendehely-Katalinpuszta = Sendelbach-Galline * Szentendre = Sankt-Andrä * Szentgál = St. Gall * Szentgotthárd = Sankt-Gotthard * Szentjakabfa = Jakobsdorf am Plattensee * Szentlászló = St. Glasl, Senglasl * Szentlőrinc = St. Laurenz * Szentpéterfa = Postrum * Szepetnek = Sepetnek * Széphalom = Gartenbergel * Szépilona = Schönhelene * Széptölgyes = Schöneichen * Szépvölgy = Schöntal * Szerencs = Serentsch * Szigetbecse = Wetsch * Szigetcsép = Tschip * Szigetcsúcs = Inselspitz * Szigetszentmárton = Inselsanktmartin, Sankt-Martin * Szigetújfalu = Inselneudorf: * Szigetvár = Inselstadt, Groß-Sigeth * Szilágy = Siladj * Szirák = Zirok * Szob = Zopp an der Donau * Szőc = Sitz * Szőkéd = Sukid * Szolnok = Sollnock * Szombathely = Stein am Anger, Steinamanger * Szomód = Sammet * Szomor Sonndorf * Szorósad = Sorosch * Szulok = Sulk * Szűr = Sier T * Tab = Tabau * Tabód = Taboldsdorf * Tarján = Tarian * Taksony = Tax * Tát = Taath * Tata = Totis * Tata-Agostyán = Augstin * Tatabánya = Totiserkolonie * Tatabánya-Alsógalla = Untergalla * Tatabánya-Bánhida = Weinhild * Tatabánya-Felsőgalla = Obergalla * Tabán = Raitzenstadt * Tékes = Tekisch: * Teklafalu = Tekladorf * Tekeres = Tekrisch * Telki = Tölleck * Terézváros = Theresienstadt * Tét = Tietzing * Tevel = Tewel * Tófű = Tofi * Tolna = Tolnau * Torbágy = Kleinturwall * Tormás = Krendorf * Törökbálint = Großturwall * Tósokberénd = Duschigwehrend * Töttös = Tiedisch * Tótvázsony = Windisch Warschendorf, Totwaschon U * Udvar = Udwo: * Ujbarok = Neudörfel im Schildgebirge * Újhartyán = Neuhartian * Újpalota = Neupalota * Újpest = Neupest * Újpetre = Ratzpeter * Úrkút = Herrbrunn, Urbrunn * Üröm = Erben V * Vác = Waitzen * Vállaj = Wallei * Váralja = Waroli * Várdomb = Wardum * Várgesztes = Gestitz * Városlőd = Waschludt * Varsád = Waschad * Vásárosbéc = Wetz * Vaskeresztes = Eisenburggroßdorf * Vaskút = Eisenbrunn, Waschkut * Vasszentmihály = Raab-Sankt-Michael * Vasvár = Eisenburg * Vecsés = Wetschesch * Velem = Sankt Veit * Véménd = Wemend: * Vereb = Spatzendorf im Schildgebirge, Spatzendorf * Versend = Werschend * Veszprém = Weißbrunn * Veszprémhidegkút = Kaltenbrunn bei Weißbrunn * Vértesacsa = Atschau * Villány = Wieland * Villánykövesd = Gowisch * Visegrád = Blindenburg, Plintenburg, Witzegrad * Vitnyéd = Letting * Vokány = Wakan Z * Zalaegerszeg = Egersee * Zalavár = Moosburg * Zirc = Sirtz * Zirc-Kardosrét = Sirtz-Gardischrieth * Zsibrik = Schiwrick * Zsira = Tening * Zugliget = Auhügel, Auwinkel, Sauwinkel * Zugló = Lerchenfeld Category:Geography of Hungary Category:German exonyms]